Gwiezdne wojny: część II – Atak klonów
'Gwiezdne wojny: Część II - Atak klonów '(org. Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones) - chronologicznie druga część franczyzy Gwiezdne Wojny. Fabuła Minęło 10 lat od śmierci Qui-Gona. Obi-Wan jest rycerzem Jedi, a dziewiętnastoletni Anakin jest jego padawanem. Chłopak właśnie wraca ze swej pierwszej misji i dowiaduje się, że na Coruscant przybywa Padmé Amidala – miłość Anakina z czasów niewolnictwa, dawna królowa Naboo, pełniąca obecnie rolę senatora swej planety. Dochodzi do nieudanego zamachu na Padmé. Po pościgu Anakin i Obi-Wan demaskują napastnika; ten jednak umiera trafiony zatrutą strzałą, przed wyjawieniem, kto go wynajął. Anakin dostaje misję ochrony senator Amidali w drodze na Naboo i szybko odlatuje razem z nią. Obi-Wan z kolei postanawia odnaleźć zabójcę zamachowca Padmé. Jedyną poszlaką jest zatruta strzałka, która pochodzi z planety Kamino. Jedi udaje się tam i uzyskuje informację, że nieżyjący obecnie rycerz Jedi – Sifo-Dyas przed wieloma laty zamówił u mieszkańców tej planety armię klonów. O przedsięwzięciu nie wiedział nikt poza nim. Gdy Obi-Wan informuje o tym Yodę, ten postanawia użyć armii w obronie przed droidami. W tym samym czasie na Naboo rośnie miłość Padmé i Anakina, mimo iż związek nie ma przyszłości (Jedi nie mogą wchodzić w żadne związki uczuciowe z żadną żywą istotą). Po kilku tygodniach Skywalker ma wizję, w której widzi śmierć swojej matki, więc czym prędzej udaje się na Tatooine, by sprawdzić sytuację. Okazuje się, że Shmi jest teraz w niewoli u Tuskenów – dzikich ludzi pustyni. Anakin odnajduje ich wioskę, gdzie widzi torturowaną matkę. Po chwili kobieta umiera w ramionach syna, który ze wściekłości morduje mieczem świetlnym wszystkich mieszkańców wioski, wliczając w to kobiety i dzieci. Kenobi ścigał pracodawcę zamachowcy Padmé – Jango Fetta i leci za nim na planetę Geonosis. Odkrywa, że znajduje się tam baza separatystów, dowodzonych przez Mrocznego Jedi – Hrabiego Dooku (dla którego pracuje Fett). Kenobi informuje o tym Anakina, a ten z kolei powiadamia Radę Jedi. Obi-Wan jednak podczas rozmowy ze swym uczniem zostaje porwany. Skywalker i Amidala ruszają mu na ratunek, lecz również zostają porwani. Dooku decyduje się na publiczną egzekucję tej dwójki oraz Kenobiego. Zostali oni przywiązani do gigantycznych słupów i gdy mieli już zginąć zabici przez dzikie zwierzęta, na arenę przybyło dwustu dwunastu rycerzy Jedi, dowodzonych przez mistrza Windu. Korzystając z zamieszania więźniowie wspięli się na szczyt słupów, po czym ześlizgując się zeszli na ziemię i uwolnili się z łańcuchów. Po krwawej walce z droidami przy życiu zostało tylko kilkunastu Jedi, w tym Obi-Wan, Anakin i Windu oraz Padmé. Zginął także Jango Fett z rąk Windu. Jego śmierć z ukrycia widzi jego, wychowany jako syn, niezmodyfikowany klon – Boba. Gdy sytuacja stawała się dramatyczna, z odsieczą przybyło kilka republikańskich kanonierek z armią klonów i mistrzem Yodą na ich czele. Rozpoczęła się bitwa o Geonosis. Anakin i Obi-Wan podążyli za uciekającym hrabią Dooku do hangaru, gdzie stoczyli z nim walkę na miecze świetlne. Kenobi doznał ciężkich obrażeń i nie mógł kontynuować walki. W jego obronie stanął młody Skywalker, któremu po długiej walce Dooku odciął prawą rękę. Niezdolnego do walki Anakina uratował Yoda, któremu przeciwnik uciekł po krótkiej walce. Skywalkerowi podłączono biomechaniczną rękę ze stali i pasowano na rycerza Jedi, a Obi-Wan trafił na leczenie i dostał tytuł mistrza. Dooku z kolei przybył na Coruscant, gdzie spotkał się ze swym mistrzem – najpotężniejszym żyjącym Mrocznym Jedi – Darthem Sidiousem, zwanym też Lordem Sithów. Hrabia oznajmia mu, iż rozpoczęły się wojny klonów, co było częścią wielkiego planu Sidiousa. Setki tysięcy żołnierzy-klonów przygotowuje się do odlotu na wojnę. Z kolei na spokojnej planecie Naboo Padmé i Anakin potajemnie biorą ślub. Obsada Nagrody Atak Klonów był nominowany do Oscara w kategorii Najlepsze Efekty Specjalne. Otrzymał również MTV Movie Award w kategorii Najlepsza Walka (Yoda kontra hrabia Dooku). Był również nominowany do tej nagrody w kategoriach Najlepsza Scena Akcji (walka na arenie) i Najlepsza Rola Wirtualna (Yoda). Film zdobył również dwie Złote Maliny w kategoriach Najgorszy Scenariusz i Najgorszy Aktor Drugoplanowy (Hayden Christensen). Był ponadto nominowany w kategoriach Najgorszy Film, Najgorsza Reżyseria, Najgorsza Aktorka Drugoplanowa (Natalie Portman), Najgorszy Zespół (Hayden Christensen i Natalie Portman) oraz Najgorszy Remake lub Sequel. es:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones fr:Star Wars II : L'Attaque des clones nl:Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones zh:星球大战：复制人的全面进攻 Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy z serii Gwiezdne wojny